Hold Me Tight
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Nunca fora bom com álcool. O pouco que bebia já o deixava alegre, e se misturasse, ficava ainda pior. E por esse motivo, meio que sabia como havia parado na casa de Jensen. PADACKLES PWP. Para Draquete.


**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen, _infelismente _não me pertencem. Escrevo essa fic para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quer **for **ler, sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

* * *

**HOLD ME TIGHT**

**Titulo:** Hold Me Tight  
**Autora: **Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** EmptySpaces11  
**Fandom:** Padackles  
**Categoria:** Romance.  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Classificação:** NC-17 / M  
**Sumario:** Nunca fora bom com álcool. O pouco que bebia já o deixava alegre, e se misturasse, ficava ainda pior. E por esse motivo, meio que sabia como havia parado na casa de Jensen.

**P.S.:** Fic inteiramente sua draquete. Feliz aniversário adiantado. E eu realmente espero que tenha gostado! Você sabe, Dei todo meu ser nela. E bom... Pega que é tua, mesmo com um mês de antecedência. Beijos. Te amo gêmea.

* * *

**Capitulo Único**

* * *

Não sabia como havia ido parar naquele lugar, mas desconfiava. Sabia que havia bebido demais. Sua cabeça latejava e a secura em sua boca não negava.

Lembrava que na noite anterior havia saído com Jensen, para fazer o social de amigos inseparáveis. Levando com eles suas esposas e mostrando aos paparazzi que ali estavam que os quatro se davam bem, muito bem, na realidade.

Aquele era o primeiro encontro que teriam após o casamento de Jensen.

Lembrava que havia se segurando muito para não agarrá-lo ali, no meio do restaurante em que estavam.

Jensen estava morando com Danneel em Los Angeles, assim como ele, Jared, com Genevieve. Mas toda aquela coisa de recém casados, lua de mel, e ter que curtir com a esposa estava acabando com ele, Jared. Da mesma forma que havia acabado com ele quando se casou com Genevieve.

E quando descobriu que não teria como esticarem a noite, ficou frustrado. E era isso que lembrava: que, a cada rodada de uísque que chegava a sua mesa, antes mesmo que o garçom saísse, já pedia outra.

Sabia que iria ser repreendido pelos três que estavam com ele, mas não estava ligando. Maldita hora em que acharam que, estando casados, a mídia daria um sossego. Acabara sendo totalmente o contrário. Em qualquer lugar em que estivessem, lá estava eles, não os deixando fazer nada.

E lembrava-se das palavras duras de Jensen, e de um dos xingões de Genevieve, quando acabou pedindo uma dose de absinto para fechar a noite.

Nunca fora bom com álcool. O pouco que bebia já o deixava alegre, e se misturasse, ficava ainda pior. E por esse motivo, meio que sabia como havia parado na casa de Jensen.

Mas também não sabia como havia ido parar na cama dele. E ainda por cima, amarrado. Não conseguia mexer as pernas e muito menos os braços.

Após beber apenas um gole do minúsculo copo de absinto, não se lembrava de mais nada.

— Bom dia. – Jared escutou a voz tão conhecida vinda da porta e olhou naquela direção. – Espero que esteja se sentindo bem.

— Como posso estar me sentindo bem? – Jared olhou para seus pulsos, sabendo que Jensen o entenderia.

— Não perguntei sobre isso, perguntei se sua cabeça dói ou coisa do tipo. – Jensen entrava no quarto com um copo e uma jarra de água nas mãos. – E saber se quer água.

Jared estava atordoado, não entendia o porquê de estar amarrado. Pelo que sabia, Jensen não tinha esse fetiches. Pelo menos era o que ele havia dito.

— Antes disso, gostaria de saber o porquê de eu estar amarrado! – Jared tentou puxar o braço, mas sentiu uma leve dor no pulso pelo ato.

Pelas dores que sentia espalhada pelo corpo, estava amarrado a um bom tempo. E isso não era bom.

— Foi você quem me pediu para amarrá-lo. – Jensen disse, dando de ombros, e enchendo um copo com água. – E ainda me fez prometer fazer uma coisa... Caramba Jared, você não pôde ser um pouco normal, não?

Agora que Jared estava mesmo confuso. Não estava entendendo nada do que Jensen falava. Havia pedido por aquilo e nem mesmo se lembrava. Queria muito poder lembrar-se de tudo que havia acontecido.

— Não estou gostando dessa brincadeira, Jensen. – Jared disse ao ver Jensen depositar a jarra sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama e sentar-se ao seu lado com o copo de água cheio. - Quero que me desamarre.

— Não posso fazer isso, Jared! – Jensen falou colocando uma mão sobre a nuca de Jared e inclinando-o para que bebesse um pouco de água. – Você me fez prometer que não o soltaria.

Jared, que até então não estava entendendo nada, estava entendendo menos ainda naquele momento. Sabia que Jensen era como o personagem que interpretava. Nunca quebrava uma promessa. E não importava o que acontecesse com ele, ele sempre mantinha sua promessa firme e inabalável.

— Se eu não sei o porquê da promessa, não tem o porquê cumpri-la! – Jared disse, após beber toda a água que Jensen tinha colocado no copo.

— Você disse que se isso acontecesse, era para eu mantê-la mesmo assim. – Jensen novamente colocou água no copo, fazendo com que Jared bebesse, antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. – Até agora eu não entendi o porquê de você ter bebido tanto.

— Você não acha que poderíamos conversar melhor se eu estivesse desamarrado? – Jared perguntou assim que Jensen levantou da cama. E não sabia como não havia notado antes. O loiro estava vestindo apenas uma boxer preta. E sentiu seu corpo reagir instantaneamente.

E foi só então que percebeu que estava totalmente nu, e coberto somente por um fino lençol. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão só. Queria entender o porquê de estar amarrado à cama de Jensen; queria entender o porquê estava totalmente nu e o porquê de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo.

Não sabia para onde Jensen havia ido, mas pôde escutar a voz dele.

— Não, não acho que vai ser melhor! Afinal era isso que você queria, e usou truques baixos para conseguir, e como era isso que queria, é isso que vai ter! – Jared notou que a voz de Jensen era séria e sempre ficava com medo quando ele usava aquele tom de voz.

Sempre que ele a usava, as coisas não saiam bem.

Jared viu Jensen voltar com um pequeno pote nas mãos e colocá-lo ao lado da cama, junto à jarra de água.

— E você ainda não me respondeu o porquê de beber tanto ontem à noite. – sentia o olhar dele preso em seus olhos e não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente. Sabia que isso deixava o mais velho irritado.

— Porque a Danneel não aceitou o convite da Gene para a nossa esticadinha. – Jared disse desviando o olhar. Sabia que aquele não era um motivo plausível, mas na hora havia ficado tão irritado... – E eu queria você. Você ficou tanto tempo afastado, poxa... Não nos vemos há três semanas.

— Quando você se casou, passamos o mesmo tempo sem nos ver...

— E eu quase morri por isso. – Jared confessou envergonhado e pôde ver um sorriso brincar nos lábios de Jensen.

— Danneel não ia aceitar o convite, mas quem disse que eu não iria? – Jensen explicou a Jared, que o olhou no mesmo instante. – E se você tivesse prestando atenção no que conversávamos você teria escutado o convite que a Dann fez a Gene, para elas irem ao cinema, ver um novo filme, que eu nem me importei saber qual era. E se soubesse em que dia estávamos, saberia que ontem era o dia no nosso futebol.

Jared estava desacreditando no que estava escutando. Era mesmo um grande tapado. Deveria agir com mais tranqüilidade, mas quando se tratava de Jensen, parecia não ser possível. E realmente não era possível.

— Não era motivo pra ter se embebedado. – Jared escutava aquele tom de voz. O mais velho sempre o usava quando ele, Jared, havia feito algo de errado. Imaginava que quando Jensen fosse pai, aquele seria o tom de voz que ele usaria para repreender seu filho. – Você nos deixou preocupados. Eu disse a Dann e a Gene que cuidaria bem de você, e você me deu trabalho.

— Falando nelas, onde estão?

— No Shopping, ontem à noite quando voltaram, estávamos trancados aqui dentro, e como você fazia muito barulho, perceberam que não era para incomodar, e assim que amanheceu, saíram falando que iriam fazer compras.

— Então estamos sozinhos o dia todo? – Jared perguntou, já se animando, mas ao tentar se levantar lembrou-se que estava amarrado e desanimou no mesmo instante.

— Sim, e graças ao seu cartão de créditos! – Jensen deixou escapar uma gargalhada, fazendo com que Jared bufasse, sabendo que estaria ferrado. – Isso é uma vingança pelo que me fez ontem à noite.

— Jensen, eu não lembro o que aconteceu ontem à noite! – Jared sabia que aquilo não era uma boa coisa a dizer, e teve certeza ao ver Jensen decepcionado.

— Você fez tudo o que não podia! – Jensen disse sentando novamente ao lado de Jared e colocou a mão nos cabelos dele fazendo um leve afago. – Você quebrou a regra de nunca ficarmos na frente delas. Você nem estava ligando, mas eu estava. Eu que tive que agüentar as duas gritando como fangirls loucas no meu ouvido, e pedindo para que você me agarrasse cada vez mais, e você o fazia. Você me atacou como se eu fosse uma fatia de carne crua, e você um leão faminto. Fez tudo o que eu odeio que faça. – Jensen mostrou o pescoço, braços e seu tórax e barriga, mostrando as incontáveis marcas que tinham ali. – E ainda por cima, me fez prometer que iria cooperar. E não sei como você consegue ficar tranqüilo enquanto está amarrado.

Agora que Jared entendia parte da história, queria entender o resto. Estar amarrado não o preocupava tanto, pois sabia que Jensen não teria coragem de machucá-lo ou coisa do gênero.

— Eu quero morrer por não me lembrar disso. – Jared disse sorrindo para Jensen. Sabia que Jensen estava querendo matá-lo por tudo que havia feito. E queria lembrar, somente para poder lembrar-se do rosto de Jensen todo vermelho ao ser visto se agarrando com ele, Jared. E ser visto por suas respectivas esposas.

Elas eram suas maiores fãs. Elas, que haviam tramado todo esse plano de casamento. Isso havia feito com que os dois conseguissem ficar juntos sem nenhum empecilho.

— Eu realmente quis matar você, Jared! – Jensen abaixou-se até a altura de Jared, que estava deitado, e encostou seus lábios levemente sobre os dele. – Mas descobri que a promessa que fiz a você, vai valer como vingança também, pois irei usar meus próprios métodos.

— Jen, eu ainda não me lembro de nenhuma promessa. Estou amarrado porque vai me bater? – Jared perguntou, assim que viu o sorriso diabólico que Jensen tinha nos lábios.

— Bom, pelo que você falou ontem, antes de me atacar de todas as formas possíveis, e falava enquanto me agarrava de todas as formas possíveis. Isso é uma coisa que você quer, e não vou precisar falar para você saber o que é! – Jensen novamente selou os lábios de Jared com os seus, mas dessa vez, resolveu aprofundar um pouco o beijo.

Jared voltava a não ter a menor idéia do que Jensen estava falando, mas estava começando a gostar daquilo tudo. Principalmente quando Jensen puxou o lençol que estava cobrindo seu corpo. Pôde sentir o vento gelado que o lençol fez ao ser puxado.

— Você realmente é muito louco, Jared! – Jensen passou a mão lentamente pelo corpo de Jared, que agora estava totalmente exposto. – E eu ainda mais, por ter concordado com isso.

E antes que Jared pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jensen tomou seus lábios novamente.

Jensen não estava acreditando que estava mesmo fazendo aquilo.

Quando saíram do restaurante, na noite anterior, Jared estava mais que bêbado. Falava coisas desconexas. E, como todos eles haviam ido com um único carro, todos escutaram suas fantasias, parte daquelas.

Queria morrer de vergonha quando Jared começou a contar para Genevieve e para sua esposa, parte de sua vida sexual. A qual compartilhava com ele, Jensen.

E quando as deixaram no cinema, ele nem mesmo havia esperado que chegassem em casa. Agarrou-o pela primeira vez dentro do carro. E se não tivesse dito que poderiam ser vistos, e que todo o plano dos casamentos iria por água a baixo, ele não teria parado.

Ao chegarem a casa, Jensen teve que carregá-lo até o quarto, pensando que ele iria dormir, de tão bêbado, mas estava totalmente enganado. Quando Jared caiu na cama, ele fizera questão de puxá-lo.

E o resultado tinha sido uma noite longa, regada à muito sexo. Não era ruim, muito pelo contrário, era maravilhoso, mas sabia que Jared não se lembraria de nada do que havia feito. Aquela não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

O que mais tinha lhe intrigado, fora o pedido de Jared, falando que aquela era a _sua fantasia mais secreta._ Ser amarrado na cama, enquanto Jensen o beijava, _torturando-o_ com muitas carícias, antes de finalmente ser solto e poder tomar as rédeas e tomá-lo com todo o seu ser.

Jared o havia feito prometer que aquela fantasia seria cumprida. E ali estava ele, com Jared preso a sua cama, beijando-o e o acariciando.

Jared tentava livrar-se das amarras, mas sabia que era impossível. No começo não tinha concordado, mas agora, estava começando a gostar de tê-lo totalmente a sua mercê.

Jensen separou seus lábios dos de Jared, somente para poder beijá-lo no pescoço, sabendo que aquele era um dos incontáveis pontos fracos dele. Uma de suas mãos acariciava lentamente o tórax do moreno, parando vez ou outra sobre os mamilos, excitando-os, e os deixando ligeiramente rijos.

Sentia a respiração de Jared cada vez mais pesada. Saber que tinha aquele poder sobre o corpo dele era a melhor coisa do mundo. Seus lábios pareciam ter vontade própria. Faziam trilhas por sobre os ombros de Jared. Mordiscavam levemente a lóbulo da orelha, sentindo-o puxar fortemente as algemas que o prendiam.

Agora entendia como Jared se sentia quando o prendia com qualquer tipo de objeto. Era como se sentir poderoso. E era assim que estava se sentindo.

Sorriu ao olhar para a parte de baixo do corpo de Jared e o ver o membro dele já totalmente ereto, somente com aquelas poucas carícias. E resolveu ousar um pouco mais. Com beijos leves e lentos sobre os ombros de Jared, desceu seus lábios para o tórax dele. Beijando-o, mordendo e apreciando cada pedaço daquela pele tentadora.

Ao chegar a um dos mamilos dele, passou lentamente a língua sobre ele, e escutou Jared gemer levemente. Somente aquele arfar um pouco mais forte, mandou adrenalina e ondas de prazer para seu corpo. Quando fechou seus lábios sobre ele, sentiu o corpo de Jared ficar tenso ao lado do seu.

O corpo de Jared se contraía, fazendo com que ele arqueasse as costas para sentir mais do contato que Jensen lhe oferecia. Tinha certeza de que Jared estava ficando louco a cada segundo.

O ar em seus pulmões estava em falta. Jensen tinha o poder de controlar até o ar que respirava. Sentia-se indefeso, com aqueles lábios sobre seu corpo.

— Jen... – Jared pediu, sentindo cada vez menos o corpo de Jensen no seu.

Sentia somente os lábios dele sobre seu peito. A boca de Jensen alternava de um mamilo para o outro, excitando-o. Queria estar com as mãos livres, para poder segurar a cabeça dele e deixá-la fixa somente em um lugar.

— Mas já? – Jensen perguntou irônico.

Conhecia tudo sobre Jared. Seus olhares, seus tons de voz, suas expressões faciais, seus gestos. Era o único que o entendia por completo. E sorriu ao ver que Jared o olhou implorando para que fosse solto.

— Não mesmo! – Jensen respondeu o olhar que Jared havia lhe enviado. – Mas posso fazer algo por você!

Jared sentiu seu corpo tremer com o sorriso que Jensen havia lhe enviado. Ficou aflito quando o loiro levantou-se da cama.

Sentiu-o passar as mãos sobre as suas. As mãos dele estavam quentes comparadas as suas. Lentamente ele ia deslizando os dedos por seus braços. Viu-o subir na cama, e não pôde conter um longo gemido, quando ele sentou-se sobre seu quadril. A pressão que o quadril dele fez sobre seu membro, era desumana. Sentia o atrito do algodão em seu membro que estava sensível e sedento por contato.

Jensen moveu-se um pouco fazendo com que Jared soltasse novamente um longo gemido de prazer. Estava adorando escutar cada um dos gemidos dele. Curvou-se sobre seu corpo, colando seu corpo ao dele, sentindo o peito dele sobre o seu, e novamente colou seus lábios aos dele.

Sentia Jensen mexendo e remexendo o quadril sobre o seu, e aquela pressão o deixava a ponto de explodir. Ter seus gemidos abafados um a um pelos lábios dele contra o seu era como se perder em um mundo onde só existia ele e Jensen.

Para Jensen, uma das coisas que mais amava em Jared, era o seu perfume. Era másculo, um cheiro que era somente dele. E o local que mais emanava aquele aroma que o levava as estrelas, era o pescoço, que nunca cansaria de beijar.

Se antes estava incerto sobre acatar o pedido de Jared, agora estava agradecendo por tê-lo feito.

Com Jared sempre no comando, as coisas rolavam magnificamente rápidas, não tinha o que reclamar. Não tinha o porquê reclamar. E só não eram rápidas às vezes quando era ele, Jensen quem estava amarrado e era sempre muito bem tratado, mas estando ali, com ele totalmente inquieto, e podendo fazer tudo o que sempre sonhara em fazer, estava sendo muito bom. Melhor do que havia imaginado.

Pôde escutar um gemido de protesto vindo dos lábios de Jared, quando escorregou um pouco o corpo para baixo, fazendo com que a pressão que mantinha sobre a ereção dele acabasse. E sorriu com aquilo. Afinal, aquela era a fantasia dele.

Usava seus lábios para beijar cada parte daquele corpo que era somente seu. Beijou e mordiscou cada músculo que o abdômen dele continha. E o sabor do corpo de Jared era melhor que o cheiro dele. Era viciante. Não conseguia deixar seus lábios um único segundo longe daquele corpo.

— Jen... – Jared já não conseguia conter os gemidos que insistiam em escapar de sua garganta. – Me solte... Quero lhe tocar... Sentir seu corpo...

Jared pôde sentir os lábios de Jensen formarem um sorriso contra a sua pele. Aquilo era tortura demais para uma única pessoa.

As mãos de Jensen deslizavam lentamente pelas laterais de seu corpo, e sentia a pressão que elas faziam quando chegaram na sua coxa. Tentava de todas as formas, aproximar de Jensen seu pênis, que clamava por atenção, mas toda vez que conseguia pelo menos um pouco, ele se distanciava. Isso era injusto.

Jensen sentia todos os movimentos do corpo de Jared. Desde as contrações até os movimentos mais bruscos requerendo mais contato.

— Quando digo que você é louco, você não acredita no que falo. – Jensen falava pausadamente. Beijava a pele de Jared e falava. E aquilo soava como tortura para o outro. – Eu só estou fazendo isso, porque me pediu.

— Quem pediria...

— Pense Jared... – Jensen beijava a barriga de Jared, e sentia junto o prazer que aquele ato proporcionava. – Me diga... Qual a sua fantasia mais secreta? Aquela que você sempre quis e nunca teve coragem de compartilhar?

Jared custava a entender as coisas que Jensen falava. Parecia que seu cérebro havia entrado em curto circuito. E quando sua mente processava lentamente as palavras de Jensen, ele não parava com as carícias.

— Pense Jay... – Jensen repetia, enquanto o beijava e acariciava lentamente.

E quando seu cérebro resolveu dizer que existia, trouxe de volta a sua mente uma de suas fantasias, aquela mesma, onde ele o estava amarrando e fazia o que quisesse com seu corpo. Deixou que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios. Aquilo estava muito melhor do que todas as vezes que havia fantasiado.

— Nunca pensei que você... – E naquele momento, Jensen havia transformado seu cérebro em mingau. Jared pensava em dizer que não creditava que Jensen iria topar com aquilo, ou que ele um dia faria alguma coisa como aquela, mas ele era capaz de fazer tudo com seu corpo e com sua mente.

Todas as palavras que iriam sair se transformaram em um longo gemido de prazer, quando sentiu a língua de Jensen passar lentamente sobre seu membro.

Precisava se desamarrar a todo custo. Se não estivesse amarrado, Jensen não estaria torturando-o daquela forma.

— Nunca pensou que eu o que, Jay? – Jensen perguntou provocativo, acariciando lentamente a barriga de Jared, fazendo com que sua mão encostasse _acidentalmente _em seu membro.

— Nunca pensei que você toparia... – e novamente, sentiu a língua do loiro deslizar por seu membro, fazendo com que as palavras se confundissem com seu gemido.

— Que eu? – Jensen sorria diabolicamente.

Jared não pôde evitar olhar para Jensen, mas se arrependeu por ter feito isso. Somente de olhar o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios, sentiu uma vontade insana de gozar.

— Jen, o que você quer que eu diga? – Jared falou o mais rápido que pôde. Antes que tivesse novamente seus neurônios fritos, somente por sentir a língua do outro. – Eu realmente não pensei que toparia me ajudar com essa minha fantasia.

Suspirou aliviado quando reparou que conseguiu falar tudo o que queria, e novamente fez a burrada de olhar para baixo, para ver o porquê de Jensen não haver feito nada contra ele.

Jensen sorria como uma criança traquina que iria aprontar na hora e não ligava para nada.

Quando sentiu que os olhos de Jared o olhavam, não pôde deixar de sorrir, e antes que ele resolvesse abaixar a cabeça, abocanhou o membro dele. Escutando-o urrar de prazer.

Quando sentiu seu membro sendo sugado por Jensen, não existia ar que parasse em seus pulmões. E realmente acreditou ter visto estrelas rodando em sua cabeça.

Jensen sabia que logo Jared chegaria a seu ápice. As veias do membro de Jared pulsavam contra sua língua. E o gosto que Jared tinha era o melhor de todos.

Estava aproveitando aqueles momentos tanto quanto ele. Somente de escutá-lo gemer como estava e sentir que, mesmo preso, investia com vontade contra sua boca, como se estivesse mesmo fodendo-o o deixava-o louco.

Sentia seu próprio membro latejar e sendo apertado contra seu corpo por conta da boxer que ainda vestia. Mas aquela era a fantasia de Jared. E faria de tudo para vê-lo sentir prazer. Faria daquele momento, o melhor momento da vida de Jared.

Com aquele pensamento intensificou seus movimentos. Deslizava a língua sobre toda a extensão do membro dele, sentindo cada vez mais o gosto salgado. Não demorou muito para que sentisse o membro dele inchar contra seus lábios.

— Jensen... – Jared o chamou, para avisar que estava chegando ao seu ápice, mas se arrependeu quando Jensen deu uma última sugada em seu membro, e separou-se e sentiu o peso do corpo dele novamente contra o seu.

— Não pense que é assim tão fácil Jared! – a voz de Jensen era rouca em seu ouvido.

Amaldiçoou-se por tê-lo avisado, e o amaldiçoou por ter parado, mas logo esqueceu o que estava pensando quando viu Jensen ficar de pé sobre a cama e lentamente tirar a única peça que cobria seu corpo.

Olhava com expectativa, querendo ver o corpo dele totalmente exposto aos seus olhos. Nessa hora queria ter super poderes para poder se livrar facilmente daquelas malditas amarras que prendiam seus braços e pernas.

— Quando me disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com seu corpo, primeiramente pensei que estava louco, mas eu achei outra forma de mexer com ele, sem nem ao menos tocá-lo! – a voz de Jensen era carregada de luxúria. Nunca pensou em vê-lo assim, tão disposto a lhe proporcionar prazer como estava. E via, pelo membro dele que estava tão _duro_ quanto o seu; que ele estava gostando também.

— Então vai me desamarrar e deixar que eu termine o que começou? – Jared perguntou, comendo o corpo de Jensen com os olhos.

— Não vou lhe desamarrar! – Jensen sorriu ao ver a confusão nos olhos de Jared.

Jensen deitou seu corpo sobre o de Jared, fazendo com que seus membros encostassem-se no processo, arrancando de ambos um longo gemido.

Jensen ondulou o quadril no de Jared, fazendo a fricção entre eles fossem maior. Estava sedento por contato, assim como Jared, mas agora iria aproveitar tanto quanto ele.

O tempo que Jared havia dormido tinha servido para que Jensen pensasse em muitas formas de fazer valer o que Jared havia pedido. E tinha pensado muito bem como fazer tudo. Mesmo que aquilo o deixasse muito constrangido.

Jensen esticou a mão, levando-a até o criado mudo. De lá, pegou o lubrificante que havia trazido. Viu que os olhos de Jared seguiam cada um de seus movimentos, mesmo que os olhos dele estivessem quase fechados, por conta da pressão que fazia em seus membros.

Jared reconheceu o pequeno porte, e sorriu ao vê-lo. Criou expectativas quando Jensen sentou sobre seu colo e lentamente abria o pote.

Jared adorava aquele momento. Amava sentir a textura interna do corpo de Jensen. E amava levá-lo a loucura somente com seus dedos. E seus dedos coçavam antecipando os acontecimentos, mas estranhou quando Jensen mergulhou os próprios dedos, trazendo-os lambuzados e sorriu para Jared.

— Acho bom você sentar! – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared. E saiu novamente de cima dele. Jared que achava que era impossível se mover, mas viu que, se fizesse um pouco mais de esforço, conseguiria sentar-se, e foi o que fez.

Estranhou mais ainda quando Jensen sentou encostando suas costas sobre grade da cama, e lentamente abriu as pernas. Viu-o posicionar-se melhor. E sentiu seu sangue ferver ao vê-lo lentamente levar sua mão até sua própria entrada.

Nunca, em nenhum de seus sonhos ou fantasias, imaginou que Jensen iria fazer algo como aquilo. Preparar-se sozinho, e fazer isso sendo assistido.

Olhou para o rosto dele, e notou que ele estava envergonhado. Mesmo que não olhasse, saberia que ele estava vermelho por estar fazendo algo tão constrangedor. E mordeu o lábio tentando reprimir, em vão, que um gemido escapasse.

Viu-o circular lentamente o dedo sobre o local, deixando, ali, bastante do lubrificante que tinha em seu dedo. Pôde sentir em seu corpo, quando ele tremeu ao sentir o contato gelado do lubrificante.

Jensen fazia leves movimentos espalhando a lubrificação e imaginava que era o dedo do outro, ali. E calmamente ele ia introduzindo o próprio dedo em sua entrada.

Escutou atentamente o leve gemido que Jensen deixou escapar. E apreciou o momento que ele introduziu metade do seu dedo médio. Viu-o fechar os olhos. Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. E podia sentir o calor que o corpo dele emanava de onde estava.

— Olhe pra mim, Jensen. – Jared pediu, olhando atentamente os movimentos de vai-e-vem que Jensen fazia com a mão.

E sorriu ao vê-lo abrir lentamente os olhos, sem que parasse por um momento os movimentos de sua mão. Jared mordeu novamente os lábios, querendo ser ele lá, tendo seus dedos no lugar dos de Jensen.

E novamente escutou um gemido escapar dos lábios de Jensen. Conhecia o corpo de Jensen melhor que ele mesmo, sabia das reações que ele iria sentir.

— Mais um... – Jared pensou em falar, mas fora interrompido por Jensen.

— Não pense que pode dizer o que fazer aqui, Jared. – Jensen disse com certa dificuldade. – Apenas olhe, e deixe os comentários somente em sua cabeça! – mesmo sendo difícil, Jensen falava com autoridade.

Quando Jensen viu que Jared balançou a cabeça num movimento positivo, dizendo que havia entendido o que tinha dito, sorriu. Mesmo querendo sumir do mundo naquele momento.

Jared viu Jensen continuar naquele movimento de vai-e-vem com um único dedo em seu interior. E vendo-o indo cada vez mais fundo, suspirou.

Evitava piscar o máximo que podia. Queria cravar em sua memória cada movimento de Jensen. Prendeu a respiração quando o viu juntar um segundo dedo, para auxiliar o primeiro. Os gemidos escapavam cada vez mais dos lábios de Jensen, e isso o estava levando à loucura.

Jensen movimentava o quadril enquanto investia lentamente contra seu próprio corpo. E aquela era a melhor imagem que tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Com a outra mão Jensen envolveu seu próprio membro estimulando-o e, gemendo cada vez mais e mais alto.

— Ah Jare... – Jared escutou Jensen chamá-lo e aquilo já era demais. Queria poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo, possuí-lo e amá-lo como deveria.

Sentia seu membro pulsar mais do que o normal. Sentia-se molhado, pelo pré-gozo, que expelia, somente por vê-lo daquela forma.

— Jare... – Jensen novamente havia fechado os olhos. Jared estava tão excitado quanto Jensen, ou até mais. Vê-lo rebolar em seus próprios dedos, enquanto se masturbava.

— Jensen, por favor... – Jared clamou, não agüentando mais ver aquela cena diante de seus olhos e não poder fazer nada. – Não me mate aqui...

— Matar? – Jensen perguntou, abrindo lentamente os olhos, não sabendo o efeito que aquele simples gesto tinha sobre o corpo de Jared. Ou sabendo.

— De tesão! – Jared disse sério, mas Jensen não pôde deixar de rir daquele comentário. – Isso já é demais para uma pessoa só em um único dia.

Jared estava com aquele seu olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava com o olhar de um leão que cercava sua preza. Ele intercalava entre o desesperado e o _esfomeado._

Parou os movimentos que fazia em seu próprio corpo, somente para novamente aproximar seu corpo do de Jared. Beijou-lhe os lábios. E naquele momento soube que aquela fantasia já tinha ido além do que deveria.

Retirou do criado mudo as chaves das algemas, e abriu somente uma. Liberando somente uma das mãos de Jared.

— É o máximo que posso fazer por hora. – Jensen disse, beijando novamente Jared nos lábios.

Jensen sabia que Jared tinha uma forma descomunal, mas não sabia que somente com um braço ele conseguiria usá-la.

Quando o beijou, sentiu o braço livre dele puxando-o para perto de seu corpo. Assim colando seus corpos. Parecia que Jared tinha dez mãos. Sentia a mão do mais novo apertá-lo, agarrá-lo e acariciá-lo por todo seu corpo.

Quando seus pulmões clamaram por ar, separou seus lábios dos dele, sorriu ao ver a felicidade dele ao poder tocá-lo. Ele acariciava suas costas, e o puxava cada vez mais, fazendo com que ficasse praticamente sentado sobre seu colo.

Estranhou quando Jared passou a mão sobre seu braço e segurou sua mão, junto à dele.

— Você realmente queria me matar, não é? – Jared perguntou, enquanto guiava a não de Jensen junto a sua entrada novamente.

Jensen sentiu-se envergonhado novamente quando sentiu seu próprio dedo tocado aquele local novamente, mas não pôde deixar de gemer quando Jared juntou sua mão a dele, e com um movimento, fazendo com que um dedo de ambos entrasse em seu interior.

— Jensen, você não sabe o que fez com meu corpo quando me mostrou esse lado, que eu nunca, nem sequer me atrevi a imaginar! – a voz de Jared em seu ouvido era rouca e baixa. Sua respiração falava somente ao sentir as leves estocadas que recebia.

Conforme seus dedos faziam movimentos dentro de seu corpo, movia o quadril, sentindo a ereção de Jared contra a sua.

— Eu realmente amo tudo em você, Jen! – Jared disse muito baixo no ouvido de Jensen, fazendo com que o mais velho gemesse e sentisse seu corpo todo tremer.

Sem deixar que Jared falasse mais uma palavra, livrou-se o mais rápido que pôde dos invasores, e moveu o corpo para cima do dele, encaixando o membro dele em sua entrada.

— Você que não sabe o poder que tem sobre o meu corpo! – Jensen disse enquanto investia seu corpo lentamente sobre o membro de Jared.

Deixava seu corpo escorregar lentamente sobre o de Jared. E no processo, levou sua mão até a outra algema, tirando-a, e antes que percebesse, já estava sendo envolvido por um abraço.

Jared o segurava com força e o forçava para baixo, fazendo com que seu membro aprofundasse cada vez mais no corpo do mais velho.

Jensen sentia a dor incômoda de ser invadido, mas a excitação era tanta, que mal ligava para ela, e abraçava seu corpo ainda mais com o de Jared, querendo sentir tudo dele no seu.

— Preciso me livrar disso! – Jared disse tentando mexer os pés. E Jensen o beijou.

— Gosto delas! – Jensen disse enquanto entregava as chaves para Jared.

— Agora eu as odeio! – Jared disse, esticando-se para livrar-se das algemas que prendiam seus pés. E quando se viu livre, não pensou duas vezes antes de inverter as posições. – Você fez valer ainda mais minha fantasia.

Jensen somente sorriu para Jared e o beijou. E foi nesse momento que Jared investiu contra seu corpo, e pôde finalmente senti-lo por completo.

Jared apoiava uma das penas de Jensen em seu ombro, e investia contra o corpo dele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. E sabia que Jensen estava aproveitando tanto quanto ele.

Gemidos e palavras desconexas eram as únicas coisas que escutavam um do outro, mas palavras realmente não eram necessárias. Nunca foram. Sempre se entenderam bem com apenas um olhar.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos. Sentia a musculatura interna de Jensen massagear seu membro, fazendo com que as sensações fossem únicas.

Enquanto Jared movia o corpo contra o seu, movimentava o quadril de encontro o dele, fazendo com que ele lhe tocasse naquele lugar especial incontável vezes. Jared o segurava fortemente pela cintura, enquanto a outra mão dele brincava com seu membro, entre pegar e não pegar.

Quase gritou de prazer quando a mão de Jared envolveu seu membro e começou a estimulá-lo na mesma velocidade em que investia contra seu corpo.

Aqueles minutos de prazer pareciam eternos. Os corpos movendo um contra o outro. Um sentindo o outro e completando-se. Era a melhor coisa do mundo.

Quando Jared sentia cada vez mais a musculatura de Jensen comprimi-lo, chegou ao seu nirvana. Sendo acompanhado por Jensen segundos depois de sentir-se sendo preenchido.

Jared deixou seu corpo desabar sobre o de Jensen, cansado e satisfeito. Aquele momento era sagrado para ambos. Era o momento de sentirem-se totalmente completos e repletos um do outro. Nada mais no mundo importava. Somente eles.

Jensen sentia a respiração de Jared descompassada em seu pescoço e sentia-se tão satisfeito quanto ele. Dar prazer à pessoa que ama, era muito melhor do que sentir o prazer em si. Agora entendia como Jared se sentia, quando fazia suas loucuras. Ele sempre soube que seu prazer era importante, tanto se chegava a ser prazeroso pra ele. E da melhor maneira possível havia descoberto isso.

Quando suas respirações já estavam um tanto normalizadas, Jared deixou-se deslizar para o lado, envolvendo Jensen em um forte abraço.

— Você realmente me surpreendeu! – Jared disse no ouvido de Jensen, colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dele. – E é por essas e outras que eu amo você!

— Eu só faço essas loucuras, porque também amo você e suas loucuras! – Jensen levantando um pouco o rosto, encontrando seus lábios com os de Jared.

E sem que eles esperassem, viram a porta se abrir e por ela viram suas esposas passarem.

— Nós também amamos vocês! – Danneel olhou para Genevieve e depois olhou para o casal na cama novamente.

— Ainda mais quando fazem essas declarações tão românticas, que me deixam sem ar. – Genevieve suspirou enquanto olhava os dois na cama abraçados.

— Vocês não têm mais o que fazer não? – Jared perguntou, olhando feio para as duas. – Vocês esqueceram que temos regras aqui?

— Jay, você foi o primeiro a quebrá-las, ontem. – Genevieve disse sentando-se sobre o pé da cama.

— Mas se ele quebrar, não tem o porquê vocês quebrarem! – Jensen as repreendeu, mas vendo que elas pouco estavam ligando, resolveu não ligar a mínima para aquilo também.

Jensen viu Genevieve e Danneel olharem para o pé e para a cabeceira da cama e soltarem risinhos de quem estava gostando muito do que estava vendo.

— A gente pôde escutar boa parte do que se passou aqui... – Danneel olhou para Jared e depois para Jensen e depois para Genevieve que compreendeu o que ela queria dizer e então concluiu:

— E queremos detalhes... Os mais sórdidos possíveis.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu também quero detalhes sórdidos. *-*. Bom, draquete amor, espero que tenha gostado, que você aprecie muito esse presente de aniversário. Eu realmente quero que goste. Não sei porque, mas gostei muito desse texto. Talvez que eu tenha feito a Danneel e a Genoveva mais amigáveis e super fangirls deles dois. Como a gente. Feliz aniversário, tomara que eu tenha conseguido fazer como você esperava, ou não. Mas que tenha ficado pelo menos bom, e que você tenha gostado. Sei lá o que falar. Bom, é toda sua e você sabe disso! Bom, e você que leu, eu espero que tenha gostado. E se me dizer o que achou, o que gostou ou o que deixou de gostar para que na próxima eu possa me aprimorar e tal, eu ficaria imensamente e bestamente feliz. Pq reviews me deixam assim, besta e tontinha. Brigada por chegar até aqui. Já amo você. Beeijos.

**N/B:** Menina... Como é que se chama isso? PWP? Não importa. O que importa é que esse pequeno texto pornográfico – porque o que está escrito ali é pornográfico, especialmente se você disser que a boca de Jensen em Jared provocou incêndios aqui e que irá promover incêndios no fandom. Essa ideia de que as meninas participaram desses casamentos de fachada por livre e espontânea vontade me agrada e conforta. E, além do fato de que Jensen envergonhado é algo realmente muito excitante... Bem... Acho que aqui você tem mais um excelente texto. Não poderia ser diferente.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!

Beijos!


End file.
